This invention relates to a toy of the flying discus type and more particularly to a circular toy that spins and lifts when thrown and whose flight path is controlled by an attached monofilament tether.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,297 issued Aug. 24, 1976 to the applicant discloses a flying saucer-shaped disc that is thrown with a spinning motion by a flick of the user's wrist to provide the well known gyroscopic flying discus action. The disc is tethered by a monofilament line attached to a loop passing through an axial hole in the disc to cause the device to return to the thrower when tension is applied to the line.
Subsequent models have a circular rim with an open center. A flat bar across the diameter is connected to the rim at both ends and the axial hole is in the bar. No structures are provided in the prior art for maintaining the spinning or lift of the toy, so that the toy falls to the ground soon after launching. Young children do not have the strength and coordination to give the toy a sufficiently vigorous launch and spin to maintain flight long enough to be interesting.